


Of presents and promises

by PlaPla



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I know I KNOW, I'm doing my best, I'm sorry I have no idea how this tagging system works yet, LadyNoir - Freeform, Not Beta Read, We all get our happy ending I promise, and chat's not really easy to get either, and misunderstood feelings, but nothing bad happens, fluff basically, it's just teen angst, ladybug is giving mixed signals, there is some kind of angsty hurt/comfort in the second part I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlaPla/pseuds/PlaPla
Summary: It's without any further intentions that Chat Noir brings her a present to patrol one day but one thing leads to another and suddenly Ladybug finds herself questioning more than her kitty's gift wrapping abilities.A small, spontaneous one shot that kind of escalated into a two shot? Both chapters are part of one story but can also be read on their own.EDIT: Now with actual formatting
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 75
Kudos: 329





	1. Falling for you was easier than expected...

**Author's Note:**

> I randomly started writing this a while ago and soon set it aside to work on other projects. I came across the file quite out of the blue this week and on a whim decided to pick it back up while on a break from another fic.  
> English is not my first language and I feel like I have read this about twenty times too many to be able to process anything so please forgive any language or punctuation weirdness. Same goes for formatting, I'm trying my best but it's my first time posting here.

“Happy Birthday” 

Ladybug almost slips off the roof. Her shadow, strangely elongated by the setting sun, jumps across the surrounding housetops as she quickly regains her footing. Slightly shaken, she turns to face her partner. 

“You don’t know my birthday, Chat Noir”, she frowns, eyes wandering from the smile plastered across his face to his outstretched fist. 

“I know”, he says lightly, “but I also don’t know it’s not your birthday either.” 

Opening his hand he reveals a small package resting in his palm. It’s about the size of a chicken egg, wrapped in wrinkly red silk paper with a slightly lopsided bow on top. 

“I saw this and immediately thought of you. I wrapped it myself!” 

Genuine pride makes his voice bubbly like lemonade, the faux cat ears on his head twitch in excitement. Ladybug can’t help but mirror his goofy grin. Her Chaton really is an overgrown kitten. 

“It’s not a dead bird is it?” she teases “I know you strays think it’s cute but I really don’t appreciate carcasses on my porch.” 

His free hand clutches his heart in a dramatic gesture as he lets out an exasperated gasp. “You wound me, Milady. Here I am, in all humbleness, presenting you with a gift to expurress my affection, and all I receive return is mockery.” 

“Alright alright, keep your boots on, puss,” Ladybug giggles. “Let me see your token of affection.” 

Carefully, as if the mere contact of her fingertips might cause it to break, she takes the package from his offering hand. It’s light, lighter than she anticipated, and soft to the touch, the wrapping paper crackling gently under her gloved fingers. Her skin tingles in anticipation. What could Chat Noir possibly gift her? She chews the insides of her lower lip, butterflies fluttering in her stomach. Funny, she hasn’t been this giddy about a gift in years. 

Next to her, Chat Noir chuckles. 

“You’re doing it again.” 

“Doing what?” 

“That funny face of yours, the nose wrinkle thing”, he scrunches up his face to illustrate. 

“No I’m not.” 

“Of course you are!” 

“I have never made that face in my life!” 

“If you say so.” 

Ladybug scoffs, “Whatever.” 

Straightening her expression, she returns her attention to the mystery package. A gentle tug at the bow is enough to make it come loose, the ribbon smoothly gliding into her palm. The wrapping on the other hand is a bit more challenging. It appears her partner has been a bit bustling in his efforts and gone slightly overboard with the amount of tape used. 

“Ugh, just rip it open.” 

“Impatient kitty. It’s your own fault, nobody told you to use an entire roll of tape on this.” 

“No need to get catty, bug.” 

At last she manages to fiddle away the last strip of tape, shaking her hand in irritation as it immediately sticks to her fingertip. Holding her breath, she pushes back the wrapping paper to reveal - 

“Finger puppets?”, her eyes widen in surprise. 

Chat Noir’s shoulders shoot up as he scratches the back of his head. 

“I saw this lady at an arts and crafts fair and she was crocheting them in the dozen. I mean all different ones of course, not the same ones all over again. That would be silly”, he laughs nervously, his eyes flickering from left to right. 

“She was already done making all the superheroes and some of the Akumas and I thought ‘huh, Ladybug might like those, I think I’ll get her some’. I meant to get you an Akuma at first but I didn’t want to remind you of work so I thought some heroes would be cool, you know, since I definitely wanted to get you something and because the lady was so nice and so happy that someone like- that I was interested in her work and I really liked how small and soft she could make these little puppets, I’ve always been fascinated by people doing handiwork you know? Of course that doesn’t mean you have to like them, it’s totally okay if you find them dumb just tell me and I’ll take them back, you don’t have to keep them if you don’t want them, which is totally fine by the way, now that I think about it it might be strange to give you woollen puppet versions of ourselves, I didn’t mean to be creepy and I’m babbling aren’t I, I think I am. I’m sorry I’m just nervous you won’t like them, but no pressure of course you don’t have to - ” 

“Chat”, Ladybugs voice is as warm as the smile spreading on her lips as she gently interrupts him “they’re wonderful. Absolutely adorable. Look mini you even has a bell!” she flicks it with her index finger, a happy giggle escaping her at the bright jingling. 

Her partner sucks in a shaky breath. 

“You like them?” 

“I love them!” she wraps her arms around him, burying her face in his shoulder “Thank you, Minou.” 

It only takes him a tiny moment to return her hug. 

“Happy perhaps-birthday, Milady.”

o 

From that day on there is no holding him.

o 

Two weeks later Chat hands her a red pebble at the beginning of patrol, telling her how he found it at the bank of the Seine. 

“It has spots just like you, Ladybug. Look!”, his tail flicks behind him in excitement as he practically vibrates on the spot, “you must have it, they’re good luck!” 

She doesn’t protest.

o 

A month after that he returns a few minutes late to their meeting spot shoving a slightly dishevelled bouquet of forget-me-nots into her hands. 

“They reminded me of your eyes. Sorry I’m late, the owner tried his best to force a discount on me” 

With a laugh, she takes them from his claws. They smell heavenly.

o 

A pretty feather that lay on the side walk, a pencil with a cat shaped eraser on top that he found while cleaning his room. The cherry lipbalm she had mentioned she was running out of. Whenever Chat Noir sees something reminding him of his lady, she can be sure to receive it at their next meeting, always carefully wrapped and always with a grin that lets her know just how pleased he is with himself. 

o 

“It could be your birthday, Milady”, he vehemently dismisses her shy attempts of protest, “we can never know for sure.” 

“I know”, she mutters, cheeks burning. 

“But I can’t! Imagine if it actually was your birthday and I had just seen the perfect present and not gotten it for you” his eyes widen, “Nu-uh. Not gonna happen. Better be safe than sorry!” 

She can’t really argue with that.

o 

“I can’t accept this”, she argues, the flat wooden box heavy in her gloved fingers, “no way.” 

“Why not”, he whines, “You didn’t bat an eye at that roll of washi-tape three weeks ago” 

“That’s something completely different!” 

“Look, it even has those tiny white eye spot thingies.” 

Against her better judgment Ladybug allows herself another look at the charm necklace, its red and black stones glistening in the shine of the street light. 

“Listen, Chat, it’s not that it’s not pretty. Because, wow, it’s stunning. It’s just… This is getting out of hand. How did you even get this? I thought Miraculously Charming was only supposed to be released next week.” 

She would know. She has spent the six months since the announcement raiding fashion magazines for any scraps of information on the release. 

Her partner chuckles nervously not meeting her eyes. 

“A cat has his ways you know…” 

“Chat Noir, what did you do? Did you break into their safe or something?” 

It was supposed to be a joke, but her tone betrays her. He wouldn’t do that. Right? _Right?_

“Calm down, please. I promise there’s nothing fishy about it. I’m not Paris’ next cat-burglar I just - ”, he sighs, “listen I won’t force it onto you if you really don’t want it. It was never my intention to make you uncomfortable or anything, I just thought you might like it. You know, after how much you liked the ladybug ring from the bubble gum machine.” 

“Chat, this is a designer necklace. I can’t even imagine how much this must have cost you.” 

That’s a lie. She has seen the prizes of each piece on those glossy advert pages in her magazines. The ridiculous number of digits before the Euro sign quickly put a screeching halt to all fantasies of maybe getting even the tiniest of the charms. 

His laughter has nothing of it’s usual lightness. Its a dry, cynical sound that scrapes along her skin like a dull knife, making her shudder. “Trust me”, he says, his voice as hard as the stones on the necklace, ”I might have some issues with the Agreste Brand, but their prices are really not the problem.” 

Perhaps it’s the sudden bitterness of his tone, or the way he still avoids looking into her eyes as he stretches out his hand to take the gift box from her. Perhaps she just wants this necklace more than she cares to admit. 

“It’s a wonderful present, Chat. I couldn’t have wished for anything better for my perhaps-birthday”, she gently nudges her partner’s arm. 

”Just promise that this is the last time you give me something that will require selling my kidney to pay you back.” 

He glances at her, his expression sheepish “Purromise.”

o 

It’s that night she decides that it’s finally time to join the game. After all she can’t just stand there and let her partner shower her in presents.

o 

The next time they are about to split up to cover more ground at patrol she grabs his arm. 

“I passed the Dupain Cheng Bakery on my way here”, the size of his eyes as she pulls out a pastry bag is enough to give her a good chuckle, “I heard they make the best croissants in all of Paris.” 

He nods, gaze fixed on the bag. 

“If we eat now, they’ll still be warm.” 

“You’re pawesome, Milady. Has anyone ever told you that? Tail-twistingly pawesome. I don’t deserve you.” 

Ladybug fights back a giggle, somehow finding herself unable to meet his adoring look, “Please, Chaton, anything for the perhaps-birthday-boy!”

o 

It seems as if his excitement only gets bigger every time she feeds him baked goods. Chocolate bread, Eclairs, bises. Whatever it is she brings from the bakery, he is sure to devour it eagerly, showering her and the Dupain-Chengs with praise as he does. 

When she brings her home made chocolate cookies for the first time Chat Noir literally does a little dance around her. 

“It’s like I died and woke up in chocolate heaven!”, he sighs, both hands and lips smeared with chocolate, his eyes glossed from what looks dangerously like sugar rush, “and you’re the angel, bringing me sweet sugary salvation.” 

“You’re ridiculous” Ladybug replies, her face flooding with heat. Perhaps she has had too much sugar already. Or is it the afternoon sun that has been burning her cheeks?

o 

It takes her three attempts (she has to catch up after all) and some not so subtle prying during an abnormally long Akuma attack to find out his favourite macaron flavour. 

It’s a tricky one. By the time she finally gets the consistency right Marinette is so exhausted that she burns the first tray and, judging by the smell, the kitchen almost along with it. 

But Chat Noirs face as he takes the first bite instantly makes up for the two hours she spend scrubbing the oven last night. 

“You like the passion fruit one’s, kitty?” The only answer is a overpowering purr as he topples over, his eyes closing from enjoyment. He almost rolls of the beam they are sitting on. 

“Careful, chaton, would be no good to fall off the Eiffel Tower over a pastry.” She grabs him by the tail as he loops his limbs around the beam like a very happy sloth. His purring makes the entire construction vibrate beneath them. Ladybug laughs. 

“You okay there? Can you sit upright like a normal person?” 

“No. Feed me sugar.” 

She reaches for the next one and pops it into his expectantly opened mouth. 

“So good”, eyes still closed, he pulls himself back up to nestle down beside her, his head coming to rest in her lap. She begins scratching behind his leather ears and the purr grows even louder. A yawn escapes him. 

“Aww, would you look at that tired kitty”, a smile spreads on her lips as she looks down on her partner. He deserves to rest. In fact Ladybug can feel her own eyelids growing heavier and heavier by the minute. Today’s Akuma truly was a vicious one, fuelled by jealousy and she seemed to have it out for Chat in particular. Gently, ever so gently Ladybug keeps stroking his hair. Neither says a word until a soft snore mixes into the purr, his shoulders relaxing against her thighs. 

“Are you sleeping, Chaton?”, the sun has begun to set, its fiery light turning his hair into spun gold under her fingers. She closes her eyes against the rays caressing her face and realises that she has begun to hum along with his purring. A content sigh escapes her lips. She could sit like this till dawn, her kitty at her side, the noise of the city continuously humming beneath them. Still, she can’t keep him here. His parents are bound to notice his absence at one point and the last thing she wants is to get him into trouble at home. It seems… difficult enough there. It’s like a cloud has pushed in front of the sun, the promise of the evening chill making her shiver for the first time. Not that he openly complains about his home life. But there are signs that have her worried, signs that make it even harder to interrupt his soft purring now as he softly nudges his head against her caressing hand. He looks so peaceful. So vulnerable. Ladybug can’t help but wonder when she has last seen him so completely at ease. 

With a sigh she leans down, her pig tails brushing against his cheek prompting another adorable spike in purrs. 

“Time to head back, Chat”, she whispers. Her hand moves from his ear to his chin and she flicks his bell. He answers with an incomprehensible mumble. 

“C’mon, kitty it’s getting late.” 

“Noo”, his soft whine is enough to make her heart melt. How much she’d love to give in, to stay in this exact moment with him. But there also outside at an exposed spot in nothing but skin tight suits. Magical skin tight suits, sure, but she doesn’t want to test her luck. 

“You’re still asleep. Come on let’s get you to bed.” 

His head shakes ever so slightly in her lap “Noo… I… stay here. ‘s nice.” 

“Nicer than your own bed? I for one know that I love mine.” 

More head shaking “Love it … here.” 

He crawls even closer, curling around her like the world’s largest lap cat. It has to be that thought that has her start petting his hair again, her fingers playing with soft blond strands and twitching cat ears. He nuzzles into the touch, the arm she hasn’t even noticed wrapping around her waist pulling her against him now, his nose poking her stomach through the suit. 

“Love it here”, he confirms, brows furrowing for a second before relaxing once more. She can tell he’s already drifting of again. 

”Love… you.” 

The last word is hardly understandable, nothing than a mumble mixing into his purring snore already. He is soundly asleep now, his breathing deep and steady whereas hers seems to have fallen out of rhythm suddenly. She tries her best to follow his lead, focusing on the pattern of his shoulders rising and falling beneath her touch. High and low. In and out. Breathe. She looks up to watch the sun completely dip over the horizon. The shadows around her grow rapidly, darkness spilling out from beneath the trees below and the beams around her. It spreads and spreads, the night determined to swallow the lingering warmth of the sun. But the city below them keeps twinkling and glistening, fighting off the dark in a stubborn attempt to hold onto the day, onto the evening just a little longer. Ladybug finds herself try the same, holding onto her partner, onto the smell of the evening slowly fainting from the air like a fading memory. Hold onto this feeling. Even if it’s just for a moment. 

Love it here. Her thoughts wander back to his sleepy voice, to the mumbled words she does not even dare to repeat in her head, the words that made her heart skip a beat, flicker like the stars that now slowly bud on the darkening sky. She must have heard him wrong. Mistaken his snoring for something different. Something more. A chill creeps down her spine and she tries to convince herself that it’s the cool sensation of the breeze playing with her ribbons and nothing else. She can’t allow herself to think anything else. He would never – Even if he had, it doesn’t matter. Sleeptalkers are not famous for being reliable sources. A small whine, a soft shift against her palm reminds her of her hand that has come to rest right behind his cat ears. She absentmindedly continues playing with his hair instantly rewarded by his soft purring. They’re partners. Nothing more. Surely he didn’t mean- Of course not. This is not a direction she ought to let her thoughts wander. Any confusion about their relationship is in the past. It’s a dangerous subject, better to let sleeping cats lie, especially if you put them to sleep yourself all this time ago. His friendship is the best gift she could ask for. She shouldn’t – doesn’t want anything more. Still, her pulse betrays her, quickening as she glances down at his sleeping face, stumbling at the quirk of his mouth. His lips are an adorable pout softly fluttering with each breath. His eyes move rapidly behind the closed lids, his hand against the small of her back twitching and she can’t help but wonder if he’s dreaming about chasing birds. A soft giggle fills her chest, warding her against the evening chill as she feels her expression soften. Her own sleepiness has left her body, his purr vibrating through her bones, teasing her stuttering heart. Electricity floods her veins, but she doesn’t move, wouldn’t move for the world. 

“Oh, kitty”, she sighs, black cat ears turning into her direction to pick up the whisper of her voice, “whatever are we going to do?”


	2. ... It's getting back up that I am scared about

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright kids, buckle up.  
> Part one was all cute and soft, but this time around we'll have to earn our treat. And with we, I mean Ladybug. Poor girl deserves a break but only after some author induced hard times.  
> My apologies in advance. I promise things are not as bad as they seem.

No matter how hard she tries, her stupid heart still skips a beat when she hears him lands next to her, speeds up when their eyes meet. Stops inside her chest whenever he puts himself in harm’s way. Even after weeks and weeks his touch makes her skin tingle beneath the suit and his laughter sends sparks along her spine. She still – her feelings haven’t changed. The pain doesn’t dull. But she becomes better at gritting her teeth, at smiling trough the stabs of his light hearted comments. Ladybug is surprised to learn that it actually becomes easier with time. Their banter returns. She finds her voice again, countering and teasing like before. Harder even, desperate to drown the noise as every fibre of her being screams at her lighthearted winks. She is more sincere than ever, carefully cladding her truth in a mantle of pretend aloofness. Ladybug no longer holds back her urge to reach out for him, turning her longing touches into playful nudges along the way instead. Her amount of flirting becomes outrageous, but she is careful to always accompany with a smirk, a teasing wink, to disguise it with a sarcastic tone. It’s a dangerous game she’s playing, hiding her heart in plain sight, but she can’t find it in herself to stop. Perhaps one day, she keeps telling herself, one day the facade will have stood long enough to replace what’s behind. Truth turn into lie once more. She’s weak enough to pretend believing it.

o 

“Happy Birthday.” 

His voice makes her blood freeze in her veins and she almost loses her balance on the roof a horrible sense of deja-vu washing over her. He stands in front of her, dreaded package in hand, the sun just peeking over the horizon behind his back. Ladybug swallows. 

“Took you long enough”, she crosses her arms, teasingly cocking her hip as she meets his gaze. 

“I almost feared you forgot my perhaps-birthday.” 

He gasps, clutching his chest with a clawed hand. 

“Does my lady think so little of me? I would never.” 

“Well then street cat, where’s my present?” 

Ladybug steps forward, forcing herself to keep breathing normally as she maintains eye contact. 

“Me-ouch. Street cat? That’s not very ladylike of you.” 

He takes a single step backwards, easily compensating her closing in on him. A smirk spreads over his lips. 

“Next thing you tell me you don’t like my dead birds either.” 

“Should I be afraid you dragged one in?” she manages, ignoring the way her pulse stutters at the twinkle in his eyes. 

“Would you mind if I did?” 

“As long it’s from you? Never.” 

Ladybug could smack herself. Her partner’s eyes widen, the smirk beginning to crumble off the corners of his mouth. A siren goes of inside her head. To far. Initiate damage control now. She lets out a shaky chuckle. 

“What, kitty, cat got your tongue? Don’t tell me my flattery worked.” 

For a moment she could have sworn that he too exhales shakily. But it must have been a trick of light and just the fraction of a second later his grin returns, broader than ever. 

“It might even have, until you oh so foolishly told me your plan. Now I’m afraid I’ll have to hold on to my dear dead bird forever.” 

She narrows her eyes. 

“You wouldn’t.” 

“Oh, but I definitely would.” 

He presses the package to his chest, his belt slashing the air playfully. Ladybug sucks in a sharp breath. 

“You smug… Give it!” 

Again she pounces at him, five quick steps closing the distance between them, only this time he doesn’t give way. Her breath hitches at their sudden closeness as he looks down on her. 

“What’s the magical word?” 

“Chaton”, she whines all her concentration on keeping her eyes away from his lips as he taunts her. 

“It does sound very magical indeed when my lady says it”, Chat Noir muses. He’s so close now, close enough that she can see his canines glitter in the morning light. “But I’m still not convinced. Guess I’ll have to keep it.” 

Breathe, Ladybug. This is just banter. You can do this. She drops her gaze, unable to hold back the blush spreading on her face. How does he make this sound so sincere? This is not fair. Hoping, praying that her bangs shield her from his eyes she pretends to focus on his hand with the gift. Thanks to their height difference she hardly even has to look down to do so. His chest is practically right there, mere inches from her nose. 

Focus. 

Her blood still rushing to her face, so loudly she can hear the stream in her ears, Ladybug reaches out and tugs at his wrist. 

Chat Noir’s grin widens, but he does not budge. Pouting, she tightens her grip. His clutch around the present strengthens in response, claws scraping the wrapping paper dangerously. 

“You might want to back off, Milady”, he says flatly, “or there will be no more present to win.” 

Not trusting herself to answer Ladybug merely grunts straining against his grip, her other hand pushing against his shoulder as she pulls harder. His feet shuffle on the ground beneath them as he shifts his weight to counter her efforts. Since they are both receiving their strength from their Miraculous they are perfectly matched. 

“Let. Go”, she presses out. 

“Make me, bug.” 

Their eyes meet and for a second she can see a strange spark in his. Ladybug swallows as something trembles deep inside her chest. Her hearts seems to have left it’s place between her ribs, fluttering upwards through her throat like a trapped butterfly searching the light. Any second it will reach her tongue, escape over her lips and fly away for all world to see. She on the other hand finds herself glued to the spot, enthralled by his gaze. Her grip loosens, strength rapidly leaving her body as if bleeding out of her. All she can do is look at him. The light of the sunrise brings out golden specks in his eyes. Funny, she never noticed those in all those years. 

She feels her partners chest rise under her hands as he sighs theatrically. 

“I guess can’t refuse my lady, can I?” 

He takes a step back and sinks into a bow. It’s a swift, familiar motion, strangely comforting because it’s just so Chat. She takes a shaky breath. It’s just Chat. Just Chat. Her partner. Her friend. Keep it together. Keep. Yourself. Together. But she’s done for, still unable to move as much a finger. No breath to fire back a witty remark. Her eyes stay glued to his face and she feels herself crumble from the inside, all her remaining willpower going into not crashing onto her knees and crying like a baby. 

“Who said you have to?” 

His eyes snap to hers, pupils blown wide at the absolute absence of sarcasm in her tone. She can see his lips part slightly. 

“I- I’m sorry?” he chuckles nervously, his eyes darting away only to meet hers again. 

“I said you don’t have to”, a strange lightness takes hold of her. Guess she’s already gone and ruined their friendship. Who cares what happens now. 

Her partner still ogles at her, awkwardly glancing up from where he has frozen mid-bow. They stare at each other for a second. Then he straightens again holding onto her gaze as to a lifeline. 

“Milady?” his voice is shaking, a confused frown tugging at his features. 

Ladybug can physically feel her sense slam back into her. Alright, she takes it back. She does care what happens next. And this … this is bad. This is extremely, very not good. She screwed up. Big time. What exactly did she hope would happen? That he would remember what he said at the Eiffel tower all those nights ago? That he had actually meant it? She balls her fists, fighting back the tears in her eyes. Stupid. Stupidstupidstupid. How could she screw up like this? Maybe, maybe she can still fix this. She knows it’s a thought born from sheer desperation but she has to try. Has to do everything to save whatever she can out of the burning pile of rubble that used to be their partnership. She can’t loose her Chaton over this stupid romantic fantasy of hers. 

Gritting her teeth Ladybug tears her eyes away from her partner, glancing up into the brightening sky as she blinks back the tears still burning in her eyes. 

“Got you, kitty!” 

Her laugh sounds fake, hoarse and hollow even in her ears, but it’s all she’s got. 

“I’m kitten, Chaton. Obviously. Did that get me the present?” 

She forces herself to grin at him, her heart almost shattering from the strain. Just. A Joke. But it’s him who doesn’t meet her gaze. He seems to collapse onto himself, shoulders falling in, cat ears and belt drooping hopelessly. 

“You- you were?” he croaks, eyes firmly fixed on a point near her left elbow. Wait- did he? Was he- ? she feels her stupid heart pick up the pace again. Is it possible that Chat- that he still - No, stop- focus, Ladybug, save what you can - 

“Do you want me to?” she hears herself ask breathlessly. Ladybug bites her tongue. Stupid. 

He shuffles closer, eyes glued to her. 

“Do I – you – what?” Chat Noir’s voice is hoarse, his face so close that she can feel his breath burn against her cheek. Clawed fingers softly close around the wrists of her balled hands. A deep breath rumbles through his chest. 

“My lady”, he says finally, his voice calm and urging at the same time, “do – is this serious?” 

There’s a pause. She focuses on breathing, on the feeling of his hands around hers. He doesn’t pry, but she can feel his questioning gaze burning on her face. 

Ladybug exhales. 

“Yes”, she says, “yes I am.” 

She hears his breath hitch, his hands suddenly clutching her wrists. His pulse is as frantic as hers. 

Ladybug anxiously watches him out of the corner of her eye. Chat Noir is staring at her, eyes wide, jaw slacking, his nostrils flared as he continuously sucks in a long breath. There’s a strange, high-pitched whining noise coming from somewhere in his body. 

“Chat?”, she probes worry coiling inside her stomach, “listen I’m sorry I didn’t-” 

“Are you for real?” his voice sounds several octaves to high, words slurring into one another as he keeps sucking in air. 

Oh god. 

“I shouldn’t – should not have said anything, I’m sorry”, she flinches, tears pricking in her eyes again, only this time she doesn’t have the strength to fight them off. She simply lets them flow, as the words spill out of her, months of bottled up shame and regret rushing of her tongue, “I – This was a mistake. God I’m so selfish. I know I turned you down more often than we both can count and now here I am, telling you that I love you and seriously expecting that - asking you if you would still- if you -” 

She trails off, voice cracking at Chat Noir’s unwavering expression. 

“Kitty?” 

He finds her gaze again, seemingly returning from somewhere far, far away as her words seep into his mind. 

“You – love me?”, his voice is toneless. 

This is it. This is how it ends. Ladybug’s hands tremble and the tears begin to fall from her chin onto her chest which is contracting, her lungs collapsing against her ribs. Chat Noir’s face blurs in her vision. A sob rips through her throat. 

“I do, Chaton. I know I shouldn’t ask you, but I hope you will be able to forgive me.” 

Her partner makes a choking sound. 

“Forgi- You ask if I can forgive you?” 

Ladybug screws her eyes shut, the trail of each tear burning from shame and her head trembles with the feeble attempt of a nod. 

“I. Wow. Huh. I mean-” his voice sounds so small. Ladybug feels herself choke on another sob. 

“No please, Milady – don’t – I – wait”, he stammers, “Please don’t cry. There is no- No, you don’t understand . This is the best thing that has ever happened to me.” 

Her eyes fly open and she stares at him in disbelieve, not able – not daring to understand what his words might imply. 

“It - is?” 

“Yes!” he calls, the sudden increase of volume making her jump as he lets go of her hands, his fingers grabbing and pulling at his hair, “my lady loves me. Ladybug loves me. I can’t believe it!” 

He does a spin, hands covering his face as he starts laughing, so raw and honest and full of in bliss that Ladybug actually shivers at the sound. It seems her heart is determined to jump out of her chest. 

“Wait, is this actually real?”, Chat Noir interrupts himself. Wondering eyes peek at her through his fingers, pupils wide while his cat ears turn towards her to catch even the smallest sound, “You’re not a dream or a Sentimonster or an Akuma?” 

“No, Chaton”, a very silly, very happy grin steals onto her face “I’m not. I’m one hundred percent totally real.” 

His eyes grow even wider and this time she can’t stifle a laugh. It’s like releasing a breath she didn’t even realise she was holding, all the tension falling from her body as she laughs and laughs, reaching for his wrists to gently pull his hands from his face. Warmth spreads from the touch and along her arms, filling her chest like a hot air balloon. 

“And you’re not mad at me for making you wait this long? You still like me?” 

“Still like- “ his eyes are fixed on hers, his voice nothing more than a incredulous mumble, “Still like you? I’ve loved you from the day we met, milady. And I don’t plan on stopping anytime soon.” 

His words make her heart stutter, her knees wobbling oh so familiarly but this time she doesn’t run, doesn’t rush to hide the wave of affection that washes over her, taking away her breath as she for the first time ever allows herself to completely get lost in his eyes. Somehow her hands wander upwards towards his palms, or maybe his palms make their way down into her hands, she doesn’t know. Their fingers interlace and Ladybug feels like this connection is the only thing keeping her from floating up into the sky. If it weren’t for his steady grip, she probably would have slipped of the roof by now, or simply melted into a puddle. She does feel rather gooey right now, she notes as her eyes keep exploring his face. A thought crosses her mind, making her bite her lower lip as her glance sticks to his for a moment. From the way his fingers twitch against hers and how his breath hitches, Ladybug guesses he noticed. 

“Well”, she mumbles, her heart pounding in her ears ,”now that I know you- you like me too, could I – Would you mind if we -?” 

“Yes!” he pipes up way to loudly, “I mean no! I mean I wouldn’t mind if we - I – I meant I don’t not mind – I want to, very much - if you – I mean-” 

He’s cut off as her lips softly, carefully press onto his. Ladybug has risen to her tip-toes, her chin tilted up slightly to allow their faces to meet. Chat Noir’s eyes flutter shut and his hands relax against hers. It’s a chaste kiss, short and sweet but to Ladybug it feels like a thousand fireworks going off inside of her, like she is exploding into millions of shimmering sparks while his lips keep chasing hers. She grins against his mouth and he pulls away, eyes searching her face curiously. 

“Are you okay?” he asks while his brows furrow slightly. 

“Never been better” she beams back. 

“So you don’t mind if I – If we – again?” 

She rolls hear eyes playfully, her lids slamming shut as she puckers her lips with a grin. 

“Kiss me, Kitty-Cat!” 

Her teasing ends in a silent gasp when she feels the cool material of his suit brush against her cheek. One hand cups her face while he wraps the other around her waist until suddenly his lips are on hers again and oh wow, how is this even better than the first time? She finds herself wrap her arms around his neck to pull him closer as they kiss and kiss, seemingly not planning on stopping this time and honestly, she’s okay with that. A slight yelp escapes her as he straightens his back, causing her to literally lose the ground beneath her feet. A small chuckle rumbles in his chest, vibrating against her lips as they stay connected, their shared super strength holding her aloof effortlessly. It seems like it’s been weeks when they finally break apart, both panting slightly while he sets her down gently, neither entirely ready to let go. Their foreheads rest against each other and his warm breath tickles her sensitive lips. Her eyes open as if she were waking from a dream, instantly meeting his emerald gaze. 

“I – wow”, he whispers against her mouth. 

“Yeah”, she replies, her hands still buried his hair, “pretty much.” 

They both start giggling at the same time still holding onto each other, enjoying the other’s warmth as their breaths mingle between them. 

“So what do you say, Chaton?”, Ladybug glances at him, “Worth the wait?” 

“Hmm”, he hums, scrunching his face in fake contemplation, “I’d say… I’d say you’re free to ruin or friendship anytime.” 

She leans back, his touch chasing hers for a second until she playfully smacks his shoulder. 

“Shut up!”, she mumbles, embarrassment making her face burn once again. 

He flashes her a grin. 

“How about you try and make me, Milady.” 

“Careful what you wish for, Chaton. Those who play with fire are at risk of getting burned.” 

“Is that a purromise? ‘Cause I’m counting on iiit” the last word turns into a yelp when she grabs his bell and yanks him down to her face. 

“Is that so?” she purrs into his ear, delighted by the way he shivers at her breath against his neck. 

“Ladybug” he chokes, her pulse drumming in her fingertips at the sound of his voice. 

“Yes kitty?” she asks innocently, batting her eyes at him as she pushes him back. 

“I would have waited an eternity for you”, he says it like it’s a fact, his expression so sincere and full of affection that she almost has to look away, her blush returning at full force. 

“I’m glad you didn’t have to”, she finally breathes. 

Ladybug can’t tell whether it’s a purr or a chuckle that makes his chest vibrate under her touch. But when he pulls her closer, his lips finding hers again, she can’t really bring herself to care anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, you actually made it to the end, didn't ya.  
> Congratulations, I hope you enjoyed the ride!  
> This was a lot of fun to write. There is still so many things I'd like to improve, but done is better than perfect, right?  
> Also I don't think I am physically able to edit even another word in this godforsaken draft without loosing my mind. So take it as it is please.


End file.
